


the sound of a gentle world

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courfeyrac and Enjolras are Married, Gen, Kid Fic, Pumpkin Picking, apple picking, pre-Joly/Bossuet/Musichetta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: Enjolras looked over the pumpkin patch that separated the apple trees from the parking lot. It was sprinkled with orange and white pumpkins of every size. His eyes caught on a tiny girl around Kyara’s age, holding a pumpkin over her head and making an angry face. There was a man crouched down in front of her with his camera out and, oh, good. “There’s Uncle Bossuet and Lili-Rose having a private photoshoot in the middle of the pumpkin patch.”Kyara gasped, her face lighting up, and she let out a scream as she took off running.;;Modern AU, pumpkin patch fluff featuring Courfeyrac & Enjolras' and Bossuet's daughters.
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	the sound of a gentle world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day ten of The Miserables Month. The prompt is crisp and a crisp fall morning is a perfect time to go apple and pumpkin picking. I'm really really really missing our yearly pumpkin patch trip this year but cases are skyrocking around me and no one's wearing a mask so...maybe next year I'll have to go every weekend to make up for missing a year. That's how it works right?
> 
> Title is from Beach Boys' Good Vibration because it's stuck in my head today and I don't know why.

“Papa, hurry!” Kyara jumped up and down impatiently as her papa took his time getting out of the car. He was doing it on purpose to tease her and she was eating it up. She continued to jump up and down at an increasingly frustrated rate until Courfeyrac shut the car door behind him and he held out his arms for her to climb up. 

Kyara was three and a half and rapidly growing up so she only looked at him once and then turned away to lead them towards the pumpkin patch. 

Enjolras slipped his hand into Courfeyrac’s before he could look devastated over her growing up too quickly (which she _was_ but that was her business and Enjolras would do nothing but support her and quietly make sure she had the childhood he never did). Courfeyrac frowned when he glanced at him but only squeezed his hand and then they were off chasing after their pint sized center of the universe. 

They were spending the morning apple picking because for once it wasn’t cloudy. The air was cool and crisp, perfect for letting her use up some of her energy running up and down the rows of trees screaming about Braeburn and Idared and Jonagold (this wasn’t their first apple picking and it wouldn’t be their last). Her energy came from Courfeyrac, sometimes he ran with her and called it “chasing.” 

Enjolras looked over the pumpkin patch that separated the trees from the parking lot. It was sprinkled with orange and white pumpkins of every size (though the tiny ones that somehow found their way by the handfuls into their wagon were by the registers). There was a good crowd today but not unbearably so. The orchard had only opened a half hour ago so it would probably get busier as the morning progressed. 

His eyes caught on a tiny girl around Kyara’s age, holding a pumpkin over her head and making an angry face. There was a man crouched down in front of her with his camera out and, oh, good. “There’s Uncle Bossuet and Lili-Rose having a private photoshoot in the middle of the pumpkin patch.”

Kyara gasped, her face lighting up, and she let out a scream as she took off running. 

“Make sure you tell him you want twenty five percent of the royalties.” Courfeyrac called after her as she raced through the pumpkins. 

“She’s going to fall.” Enjolras said, wincing and stepping forward, ready to go after her. 

“This isn't her first pumpkin picking.” Courfeyrac wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist and led him through the field to where the two toddlers were clinging to each other like they hadn't just seen each other two days ago. They definitely picked that up from their fathers’ friends. 

Bossuet got up to greet his friends with a wide smile and dirt on his face. He looked less worn out than the last time they had seen him which was good. Lili-Rose’s mother had given him sole custody when she was a couple weeks old and Bossuet had been working two jobs ever since. Recently, he realized he was in love with Joly, his best friend and roommate. Even more recently, he had realized he also had feelings for Musichetta, owner of the apothecary and antique store next to their favorite café and Joly’s on and off again girlfriend. Both of them adored Lili-Rose, but that didn't stop his life from being a disaster. Personally, Enjolras felt it wouldn’t only be a matter of time before everything worked itself out. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming today?” Bossuet laughed, gesturing at the two tiny girls currently having a blockbuster worthy reunion. Lili-Rose was crying a little. 

“Someone woke up desperate for a pumpkin patch.” Enjolras said, a small smile on his lips. Bossuet looked from Courfeyrac to Kyara. “Well, two someone’s.” Enjolras added, unable to keep the grin from his lips. 

“It’s the perfect day for it.” Bossuet agreed, “I didn’t think it was going to be this nice when we left this morning.” 

Courfeyrac made a pleased little noise in the back of his throat and walked a little ways away to pick up an almost perfectly circular pumpkin. He came back and put it in front of Enjolras feet like they were penguins. Enjolras glanced at him and he grinned. 

With the first pumpkin picked, the girls started making their way through the field. They held each other’s hands as they went and when one found a pumpkin, they carried it back together, no matter the size. Thankfully, they were still too small to pick up the big pumpkins, even when they employed the power of teamwork. 

During one of their pumpkin excavations, Kyara gasped and tugged on Lili-Rose’s arm. She whispered something into her ear, holding up both hands to hide her lips. Lili-Rose echoed the notion. Their Uncle R had taught them that. Grantaire had gotten them in the habit when he bribed them with sweets or trips to the park if they finished eating dinner (his table was their favorite to sit at during planning meetings). Now it was a warning sign for when they were up to no good. Both girls looked behind them again and then darted off at a sprint. 

“Auntie ‘Chetta!” Kyara screamed, leaping over a pumpkin and then knocked into Lili-Rose the two scrambled against each other but kept their footing as they ran. Lili-Rose launched herself at Musichetta as Kyara all but threw herself face first into Joly’s lap, He scooped her up and sat her on the arm of his chair. She was just tall enough to brace her feet against the other arm and she beamed at him. He said something to her as Lili-Rose pointed them out. They were sticking to the gravel path because wheelchairs and pumpkins did not mix but Bossuet and Lili-Rose had picked a spot next to the path for their photoshoot so they could wait for them where they were. 

“Oh what a coincidence.” Bossuet grinned, “I thought they were going to be busy all morning but Joly must have decided to make dessert.” 

Courfeyrac glanced to Enjolras who shook his head curtly. Courfeyrac only grinned and put a hand on his wrist, “coincidence my ass.” 

Bossuet looked to Courfeyrac in confusion but it soon melted away into a smile. “Fuck off.” He grinned and picked up a pumpkin at his feet. “Here make yourself useful.” 

Courfeyrac held it and then looked around, “I’m going to go run and get a wagon for this.”

“Where is Papa going with that pumpkin!” Kyara asked in a shrill whisper as the others neared them. Enjolras was honestly a little taken aback by the tone and he found himself asking what she thought he was going to do with it before he could stop himself. Kyara turned to him and frowned. She didn’t feel it necessary to answer the question. He stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled. 

“Hey.” Joly grinned, tugging Bossuet down into a hug that squashed Kyara who giggled even louder. 

Musichetta put her arm around Enjolras shoulders and gave him a one sided hug, “are you guys up to coming over to make apple pies after this?” 

“Always.” Enjolras grinned and Courfeyrac came back with the wagon. 

The girls began loading the pumpkins into the cart and Courfeyrac frowned, “um, not that I want to be that guy or anything but what are you going to do with….twelve pumpkins. We’re going to need a bigger wagon.” Both girls sent him glared and he laughed and put his hands up. “I didn’t say no! I just wanted to know what the plan was!”

“We’re going to carve them. We need one for everyone, _obviously_ Uncle Courfeyrac!”

“Yeah, Uncle Courfeyrac, _obviously_.” Joly echoed and tuned to the girls, “which one is mine.” 

“Since you’re here, you can pick it out yourself! Come on!” Lili-Rose tugged on his hand and then let go so he could lead the way. Joly stopped every few feet to point out a pumpkin for the girls to inspect. He was very particular about the pumpkins and he knew how to make both girls laugh with just a twist of his lips as he inspected the pumpkins. It would probably take ten minutes to find one. 

“How are you?” Musichetta asked Bossuet, leaving Enjolras to wrap her arms around Bossuet’s neck. He hugged her back on instinct and Enjolras didn’t even need to look at his husband to know what he was thinking. It was only a matter of time before the three of them had a talk and decided that they all had been acting like they were dating for a while now. Hopefully, it would be sooner rather than later. 

“We’re great, you know that.” 

Musichetta shook her head seriously, “No. Joly mentioned that you’ve been upset recently. Extra tired, but you do look good today.” 

Bossuet looked to Courfeyrac and Enjolras like they had been in on the ambush as well. They hadn’t been but now they most certainly were. “It’s nothing in particular, just everything in general. I’ll be fine, I’m just...going through it you know?” 

Musichetta held him close again, “you don’t have to go through it alone. If you want to sleep in tomorrow, I can take Lili-Rose out for breakfast and then she can help me at the shop. She loves ringing people up at the register. Kyara is always invited as well.”

Enjolras smiled, “We’ll see how much of a mess she makes baking pies later.” 

“Oh are we baking pies? Excellent. We should bring one to Combeferre.” Courfeyrac added and then looked around Musichetta and Bossuet to see what had happened to the girls and Joly. Joly had several pumpkins on his lap and Lili-Rose was carrying a pumpkin. They were headed away from them, towards the apples. 

Kyara turned around, and waved, shouting something they couldn’t make out. 

“Wow.” Bossuet said, “Joly comes alone and our own daughters forget all about us.” 

“It looks like Joly allowed them to go over their pumpkin limit.” Musichetta teased and took Bossuet’s hand as they started after them. 

Courfeyrac held Enjolras back for a minute, “they’re not _already_ together, are they?”

“Is it any of our business if they are?” Enjolras replied and then picked the wagon up to push it in front of him. It was heavy with all the pumpkins and he was glad he had brought his checkbook just in case they went overboard. 

“I mean, no, but--Enjolras!” 

Enjolras looked over his shoulder at Courfeyrac and nodded towards the others. “If she picks them we buy them.” 

Courfeyrac began to ask how many apples could one three year old pick but if she climbed up into the middle of a tree and tossed them down to her partner in crime, she could probably pick what she could reach clean in a matter of minutes. She could get things done when he had a mind to. She got that from Enjolras. 

They caught up with Bossuet and Musichetta by the first row of apple trees and caught up to the girls and Joly by the time they finally settled on a tree. There were Jonagolds on one side and Braeburns on the other. Coincidentally Kyara’s favorite kinds. Either she had learned to read those words or she could tell the different varieties by sight. 

“Okay, remember we only get as many apples as we can eat.” Joly was telling them and honestly that wasn’t very good advice at all. Kyara absolutely loved apples. 

“How many for the pie, _Joly_?” Lili-Rose asked, her voice sickeningly sweet over his name, almost like she thought that it wasn’t his real name. Bossuet and Musichetta glanced at each other, both with an eyebrow raised. 

“About eight to ten.” Joly told her, either oblivious or ignoring her tone. 

Her eyes went wide and she looked to her father, “Wow! That is a _lot_ of apples!”

Bossuet looked like he wanted to ask how many pies she was planning on but wisely held his tongue. Sometimes it was best to have plausible deniability. 

Kyara walked over to them and she tugged on Enjolras pant leg, he looked down at her, “yes?”

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pronounced pout, “I can’t reach.” 

Courfeyrac swooped in to pick her up before Enjolras could. Instead of keeping her for himself, he put her atop Enjolras’ shoulder. She held onto his hands as she laughed, “Thank you, Papa.” 

Atop Enjolras’ shoulders, Kyara plucked an apple with help from Courfeyrac. She immediately took a bite. 

“Is that kind good for pies?” Joly called from a little way down the row. Kyara contemplated it as she chewed and then she nodded. 

“Yes this is good! Let’s get enough for twelve pies.” She handed the apple to Courfeyrac who took it as his cue to finish eating it for her so she wouldn't be distracted from the task at hand. 

“Yes! Twelve!” Lili-Rose echoed and Musichetta started laughing. Bossuet said something Enjolras missed because Kyara was now in apple picking mode and she leaned wildly to the left to get him to move before she lost her balance and fell. 

The cool breeze rustled the leaves but it didn’t slow her down. Kyara put her hand on the nearest apple and held it for a second as she presumably inspected it. It passed her test and she tugged at it. It came free on the third tug and she handed it off to Courfeyrac who put it in one of the canvas bags Kyara and Lili-Rose had decorated with Marius and Cosette over the summer. 

Courfeyrac put one hand on the small of Enjolras’ back and held his breakfast with the other hand, “make sure you don’t forget to pick some Jonagold as well, we’re going to need a mix for the pie.” 

“Pie _s_ , Papa, please.” Kyara sighed and Enjolras and Courfeyrac both looked at each other, biting their lips to keep from laughing. Well, there were worse problems to have than an overabundance of pies.


End file.
